Blood lipids, pituitary-adrenal hormones and natural killer cell cytotoxicity are measured in first and second year med students during midterms, final exams and after their holiday vacation. Hostility and psychological stressors are also measured, because it was thought that these variables might influence their physiological responses to their academic stressors.